Let The Good Times Roll
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Hey, have I said happy birthday, yet? AU. To Dean on his 31st birthday.


_To Dean on his 31st birthday._

_Because I'm a good little fangirl._

**Warning:** Okay, so this story is really AU. I actually wrote it last year for Dean's birthday, but I never got a chance to post it so I changed it for this year. It has some old characters in it and there's really no mention of anything that's happened since season three. It's basically just a fluffy humor fic 'cause well....it's Supernatural and it's not a really fluffy show, but everyone deserves a good birthday so this is Dean's.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Let The Good Times Roll**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

The darkened house was silent, almost peaceful.

And then, the door burst open - quite loudly - and two people stumbled inside, firmly attached at the lips, their breaths coming in short uneven gasps, as they tried to make it through the house and to the bedroom. A stifled squeak escaped the woman's lips when her companion pressed her up against the wall, moving his lips down to her neck. In his opinion, this was the best birthday present he had ever gotten. She gasped slightly, arms winding around his neck as his hands moved to the edge of her shirt and started to creep up bare skin. Her fingers fumbled with his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and letting the heavy fabric fall to the floor. He started to lift her shirt over her head, and then....

_''Ahem!''_

The lights came on and the couple broke apart, both breathless and more than a little annoyed at the interruption. Trying to regain control of his breathing, he turned around to face the person who spoke, only to find himself staring into the shocked faces of anyone he had ever called a friend. Annoyance was quickly replaced by panic and he turned to his blonde companion, who was trying to disentangle herself from his embrace and pull her shirt down, hiding her creamy smooth skin from view. ''Well,'' he muttered under his breath, ''this complicates things.'' Biting back a grimace, he turned back to their audience and smiled sheepishly. ''Uh, hey guys, what...what are you all doin' here?''

Weakly, a blonde girl, whose face had gone pale the moment she saw her secret crush locking lips with someone who wasn't her, held up a cake and tried to smile. ''Um...Happy Birthday?''

Beside her, Sam groaned and buried his head in his hands, embarrassment clearly showing on his face. ''_God_, Dean. Ruby? Really? I mean, are you _kidding me_?''

''Hey,'' Ruby snapped, reaching a hand up to fix her hair. ''Watch it, buddy.''

Bobby stepped forwards, eyes the size of saucers as he looked in between Dean and Ruby, as if he was trying to figure out a very hard math question in his head. ''You......a-and...you...._together_?''

''Well, geez, don't have a heart attack, old man.'' Dean quipped, earning a threatening glare from the older man.

_''Don't_ call me old man.''

''I can't believe you're sleeping with _Ruby_,'' Sam continued, disbelief clouding his dark eyes. ''Dean, its _Ruby_!''

''I'm aware of that, Sam.'' Dean threw a look at Ruby, trying to see if the disgust clearly evident in Sam's voice had hurt her, but she had plunked herself down on the sofa, and nothing but impatience shone in her eyes. ''She's...Look, she's...She's....'' Dean shifted, and ran a hand through his hair, avoiding her stare. ''Ruby's....'' Frustrated, he threw his hands in the air and turned to Jo, raising an eyebrow. ''Is that cake?''

''I'm sorry,'' Ellen held her hands up, wheels in her head turning a little too fast for her liking. ''But, isn't Ruby a...a demon?''

''I've still got all the parts, honey.'' Ruby spoke up, mouth curving into a smirk.

''And they work very well.'' Dean commented.

Sam shuddered at the image. ''Ew.''

''Okay,'' Jo put the cake down and looked at Dean and Ruby. ''Let me get this straight. Dean's a hunter, Ruby's a demon, and they're having....relations?''

''It's not just about sex.'' Dean shot back at her, defensively.

On the couch, Ruby was suddenly very interested in the conversation, the 'I don't care about anything' look in her eyes disappearing, replaced by something akin to disbelief. ''It's...It's not?''

As soon as he realized what he said, Dean's eyes widened slightly and slight panic grew in green eyes. ''I-I mean...it is just about sex. Yeah, we're just....all about the sex, that's all it is. Because...Because we had an agreement and....'' Trailing off, he cleared his throat nervously and shifted from foot to foot, eventually grinning and pumping his fist in the air with fake enthusiasm. ''Go sex.''

''But....'' Ruby rose to her feet, lips pursed. ''You just said....''

''Dean, puh-lease tell me you're not in love with her,'' Sam pleaded, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

''Of course he loves her.''

All eyes slowly traveled to the man sheathed in his trademark trench coat, face displaying nothing but indifference as he glanced back and forth between Dean and Ruby like he could see everything they weren't saying to each other. The looks the other partygoers were giving him did nothing to deter him as he shrugged carelessly and reached over towards Jo, dipping his finger into the icing.

Silence engulfed the group for a moment as Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Ruby avoided Dean's gaze and everyone else searched for something to say following Castiel's declaration.

''Hmm....'' The angel in question licked the icing off his finger and tilted his head to the side. ''I've decided I very much enjoy icing.''

Eventually, Bobby cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something. No words came out. After a moment of sputtering, he finally seemed to find his voice. ''H-How...How long have you two been....'' He shuffled from side to side and gestured between them, clearly uncomfortable. ''...._This?_''

''Six months,'' Dean sighed.

''Six months!'' Sam blinked furiously for a moment, no doubt trying to find the will to yell at his brother. Instead, all he managed was a sigh and a roll of his eyes. ''I need a drink.''

''Well, this is some party,'' Ellen commented, looking in between Dean, Ruby and Sam, a small smirk on her lips. ''Got to hand it to you Winchesters, you always know how to spice up my increasingly dull life.''

''Glad we could....help?''

''So!'' Jo's voice was loud and slightly nervous as she smiled a slightly shaky smile and held up the cake. ''Anyone want cake?''

''Oh, yes,'' Castiel spoke, ''I'm very interested to see what cake tastes like. If it's anything like the icing, I think I may like it.''

She beamed at him. ''That's the spirit, wings.'' And then she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen to cut the cake.

Sensing the tension that was slowly bleeding into the space between Sam, Dean and Ruby, Bobby and Ellen looked at each other, trying to figure out a subtle way to get out of there. In the end, it was Ellen who got them both out of the room before the tension exploded, with a ''You know, I think I left your present in my car. Robert, why don't you come and help?''

As soon as they were alone, Sam looked at the two in front of him, trying desperately to keep the betrayal from his voice. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''We didn't think you'd want to know,'' Ruby admitted. ''You're not my biggest fan.''

''Neither was Dean. At first, apparently.''

''Sam,'' Dean sighed. ''We just....It didn't mean anything,'' he tried, squirming when he felt Ruby's withering glare piercing into him. ''I mean, it didn't mean anything at first. It means something now.''

''Really?'' She looked at him with a steady gaze and kept her face carefully blank. ''What does it mean?''

''Uh....''

''It's bad enough that you're a couple!'' Sam exploded. ''But don't be a couple with issues. For the love of God, just figure out what you mean to each other before I have to kill you both!'' With that, he turned and stomped away. That was probably the closest they'd get to his acceptance for at least a month.

''Huh,'' Dean grunted, ''well, I think that went well.''

* * *

Perched on the hood of the Impala, Dean's eyes strayed to the stars in the sky. The cold January air was chilling him to the bone, but he didn't mind. He was too busy thinking. Every year since he was twenty, he would wake up on the morning of January 24th and feel older than he was. There would be nonexistent wrinkles staring at him in the mirror, a feeling of dread would overwhelm him and he swore his bones would creak. As if death was waiting for him around the corner. But this year, today, he woke up and felt...nothing. No dread, no feeling of being old, no feeling that his life was over. He felt normal. Almost better than normal. And he knew it was because of her.

It was going to sound cheesy, but....when he was with her it was almost as if things in his life were brighter. An odd feeling considering she was _Ruby_ and bright was something she was really not. Nevertheless, she was his....his....well...what was she exactly?

''Dean?''

He looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled softly. ''Hey.''

She frowned and took a few steps towards him, tugging her jacket tighter around her body. ''What are you doing out here? It's freezing.''

He shrugged. ''Just thinking.'' Shooting her a smirk, he gestured for her to come closer and as soon as she was within arm's reach, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

She pulled herself onto the hood of the car next to him and looked at him carefully, a small smile barely visible on her lips. ''Hey, have I said happy birthday, yet?''

''Hmm, no, I don't believe you have.''

''Well then,'' she teased her lips into a pout and leaned towards him, her voice low and breathy as she whispered out, ''Happy Birthday, Mr. President.''

He laughed, his breath hanging in the frigid air. ''Thanks, Marilyn.''

''You feelin' old yet, Grandpa?''

''Thirty-one is not old.''

''It's almost middle aged,'' she said, dramatically.

''You're hilarious, you know that?''

''I do my best.''

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, feeling right at home in each other's presence and then he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to say something; he had to tell her he....he just had to say something. ''So, this thing we're doing here....'' He pursed his lips and looked at her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. ''It's not casual anymore, you realize that, right?''

A small smile flickered on her lips for a fraction of a second as she pulled her jacket even tighter and kept her eyes on the sky. ''Yes. I realize that.''

''Are you okay with that?''

''Dean,'' she finally turned her eyes to him and he could tell she wanted so badly to smile, but her tough exterior wouldn't let her. ''If this thing had been with anyone but you, I would have run for the hills a long time ago. But it _was_ with you. And with you....'' She paused for a moment and the smile that had been threatening to spread across her lips finally got its moment in the spotlight. ''....I'm staying right here.'' Studying him carefully, she tilted her head to the side and stared at him with seriously beautiful blue eyes. ''Do you understand what I'm saying?''

He smiled. ''Yes, Ruby.'' Shoving his hands into his pockets, he turned his gaze to the ground in an attempt to hide his smile. ''And for the record, if I had done this with anyone with you, I would have run too.'' And since he was staring at the ground, he didn't see the wide grin that got even wider.

The lingered in silence for another moment until she perked up and slid off the hood of the car. ''Stay here,'' she ordered, ''I'll be right back. I have a surprise for you.''

He stared after her retreating form for a moment before calling out, ''Is it a naughty surprise?'' Laughing under his breath, Dean looked back up at the stars and decided this was probably the best birthday he had had in a long time.

When Ruby reappeared, he watched as a flame danced in the night, illuminating something in her hands. When she reached him, she gently placed the object in her hands down on the hood of the car and pulled him to his feet. ''You never got a chance to blow out the candles on your cake,'' she said softly.

For a moment all he could do was stare down at the apple pie that was probably acquired from a fast food chain of some sort and now had a candle stuck in the middle. It sounded like it would look sad and pathetic, but he thought it was one of the most cheerful things he had ever seen. Finally, he shot her a patented Dean Winchester smirk and wrapped an arm around her waist, effortlessly bringing her closer to him. ''Ruby, you old softie.''

She rolled her eyes and picked up the pie with a free hand, the other wrapping around his neck. ''Just make a wish, short bus.''

''Can I wish for sex in the shower?''

''No.''

He sighed dramatically, but had a hard time keeping the smile off his face. He looked at the apple pie for a second and then at her and then at the house, the light in the window looking warm and happy. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what else he needed. As the corners of his lips twitched, he met her eyes....

....and blew out the candle.

And then, left in the dark, he kissed her.

**end**

* * *

**AN: Just so you know, there will be a little bit of a delay in the next chapter of **_**Queen of Hearts**_** because my computer crashed. I'm using my mother's right now. Hope you liked the fluffy b-day fic! Sorry it was a little late.**


End file.
